My sweet weakness
by LadyBardock
Summary: A modern AU story Kili/Tauriel. Two strangers come into each other during a wild party... Someone blacks out, and has to be saved. A funny scenario placing two of our favourite characters into modern day life. Hope you'll give it a try. Please enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Tauriel never fancied these kind of parties. Too much of everything and not enough space. People, a mixture of sweat, perfume scented with the stench of alcohol or vomit. Music, too loud, making ear drums bleed, the basses so loud no melody could be heard. Alcohol, practically in everything, even orange juice had something in it, best case vodka worst case scenario a rape pill. She was wondering about her reason to be there, her best friend Arwen, her stupid brother Legolas and their friend Lindir, knew the birthday boy Fili from college. She was pulled along, and later left alone as her companions melted into the disgusting crowd losing control on the dance floor. She briefly noticed Arwen dancing with some long haired man who could use a shave. Her brother was missing in action, and she briefly wondered whether he already found his one night stand or not yet. Lindir was even worst, at the beginning he tried to glue himself to her, but fortunately for him he realized it was time to get lost. He was handsome, however she was not into this college game, sleep once and forget. She'd seen this so many times from her brother's point of view. All those girls going through his bed, some even tried breaking the game by calling him again, however her brother easily ditched them later. Her views on these things were tainted with distaste. She could have spent the evening reading a good book, and after a long hot bath she would peacefully go to bed alone.

An hour later, and after ditching four not so subtle invitation to "the game", she decided to get one more orange juice and go home to that book and hot bath. Alone. She finished her juice, grabbed her small handbag, and got off the stool just to hit into someone. She felt the liquid of a drink soak her dress. This evening was the worst of them all, she noticed, now even she smelled like the disgusting crowd. She briefly looked down to the slim person staring shocked at her. _Go ahead accuse me of ruining your drinks you jerk_, she thought. He looked at her with shock. Clearly he was more than a bit drunk, since he was still holding on to her.

"Would you mind?" She tried to signal her discomfort.

"I'm sorry." He murmured and she could clearly see his dilated pupils. _Not only drunk but drugged as well._ She thought sourly.

"I was supposed to take those drinks back to the table.." She could hear him finally say.

"Well then you'd better get some new drinks and go to that table." She suggested. "But first get your hands off me."

Instead he leaned more against her and murmured something like "I'm not feeling well..."

"Don't you dare throw up on me!" She spoke in a cold voice.

"I'm not..." She could feel his hot body lean into her.

"You idiot you shouldn't be drinking if you have a high fever." She scolded him.

"I wasn't drinking..." He chocked out.

"Fine, say whatever you want, tell me who to call to pick you up." She demanded.

"My brother is over there..." He gestured to a table on the right. "Or he was over there before I went to get the drinks."

"Whatever. Sorry mate but I'm going home. If you want I can drive you home, but nothing more." She told him firmly.

"Home sounds fine." He whispered.

Dragging her road kill she left the fancy club, and motioned the concierge to get her car. The concierge was kind enough to pack her unwanted parcel on the front passenger seat of her new BMW, and she drove off and stopped after a hundred meters realising she had no address to drop her package off.

"So where is your home?" She tried to wake him up, without prevail. _Now I've done it._ She realized.

. . . . .

_I should fuck myself for being such a fucking good Samaritan, _was the only thought she could think looking at the sleeping person in her bed. _Fuck Legolas, Fuck Arwen, Fuck that idiot Lindir._ _I could have left him in the car, but then he could throw up on my seats. I could have dropped him off at that table at the party. Idiot. I could have done so many things, but here I'm stuck with a drunk boy with a cold who was stupid enough to go to a party instead of visiting a doctor. _

She looked back at him and decided only one thing would make her relax, a long hot bath.

When she came back, she put a cold compress on his head, and briefly wondered what might have caused such a high fever, after all she was going to be a doctor in less than two years. She changed her clothes, making sure her night clothes were decent, and thanked God she listened to Legolas's advice and got a king size bed for her room.

She was woken up in the middle of the night by an extremely hot arm. Her road kill was shifting, his forehead sweaty, and his fever sky high. She got out of bed, and went into the kitchen to get some treatment for her patient. She carefully slipped two pills into a bit of water and swirled the glass until the pills melted, at least it would be easier to force it down. She returned to the bedroom to find him trembling in the middle of the bed, tightly wrapped in her cover. She grabbed the cover, and forced him into a sitting position, and woke him up enough to force the medicine down his throat. She forced him swiftly onto one side of the bed. That moment she was grateful for those long hard hours of hospital work, where she learned how to deal with people in this kind of state.

She was woken early in the morning only to find herself in a very strange position. Her head was lying on something hot, and it wasn't her favourite pillow. She blinked looking at her road kill, who shifted again into the middle of the bed and actually he was laying across the bed. Then she heard it again, the sound that had woke her up, it was a ring tone and it was coming from his jacket which was on the floor. She reached down to answer it, but she was too slow. She looked at the caller's name, Fili, Legolas's friend. She would call him later and ask who the stupid guy in her bed was. She shifted him again, and made herself comfortable and went to sleep.

. . . . .

When he awoke it was very bright, his head was killing him, and his throat was very dry. He looked at his surroundings, but he had no idea where he was. The ceiling was blue he realised after a moment. The bed was warm and comfortable. Suddenly someone grabbed him and forced him to sit up, and drink something tasting really bad. Medicine type bad. He looked up to see the girl that was sitting at the bar last night, clearly bored and uninterested in the party. He remembered that Dain tried to strike up to her, but he returned with a sour face. He felt bad all day yesterday, so he wasn't drinking, but he couldn't add facts up starting from his flu to how he landed with this girl in an unknown room.

"Water." He gasped.

"Nope, no water, drink this." She gave him a glass with some red liquid in it. Thank God it tasted like strawberries, and it soothed the pain in his throat.

"Where am I?" He managed to speak quietly.

"My place. You blacked out before you could tell me where to drop you off. So you landed here." She explained.

"Sorry about that..." He whispered still feeling pain in his throat.

"I guess I'm a sucker for sick puppies." She explained.

"Rest a bit, and later maybe we can get you into a hot bath, and call someone to pick you up." She told him. "How does that sound?"

"Sound fantastic." He slowly went to sleep again.

. . . . .

"So you got lucky last night?" Arwen smile with her all-knowing smile to Tauriel.

"Nope!" She replied "I'm playing Florence Nightingale."

They were drinking coffee in the kitchen they shared.

"So did you get lucky?" Tauriel asked her best friend. "Well you could say so, I'm going out for a date tomorrow." Arwen smiled shyly.

"With that dark haired guy you were dancing?" Tauriel smiled.

"Yeah, he's studying International Trade, on the fourth year I think." Arwen explained.

"Don't tell me you've already gone to bed with him?" Tauriel asked.

"You know I'm not that type, and he seems not to be that type either. I have a feeling he might be a keeper." Arwen showed her beautiful illusive shy smile again."I didn't think you were that type either, but here I come home to find you with a fine man in your huge bed..." Arwen started to tease her.

"A fine piece of road kill, with a huge fever under the influence of alcohol and probably drugs." Tauriel noticed grimly. "Definitely not a keeper."

"We'll just see about that." Arwen showed her all-knowing smile for the fourth time in one conversation, which was comically annoying.

"Tell me something I don't know." Tauriel replied putting her coffee cup away.

"You should finally give at least one of them a chance." Arwen noticed. "Being stuck at home, and rejecting every dance and drink will lead you to a solitary empty life. Not quite suited for someone who used to dream about becoming a paediatrician."

"Used to is the right tense." Tauriel noticed preparing one more dose of medicine for her sick lost puppy sleeping in her bed.

. . . . .

His second wake up was a natural one. His head was still aching, but a bit less. Soon she came back with another red glass and a white glass.

"Medicine first." She gave him the white one, and he obediently drank it, trying not to complain about the taste. "Now to sooth that throat of yours." She handed him the red one.

"Thank you." He replied, still feeling extremely weak.

"Now, do you think you'll be able to get up?" She asked him, and he nodded. "Your fever is going down, so a hot bath will make you feel a bit better for some time. Try to get up, I'm going to run the water." She left him there and came back after a few minutes, and helped him out of bed. She dragged him to the bathroom, and told him to do the rest himself. She gave him a clean towel, and told him he had twenty minutes and if he didn't come out she would come and get him.

As soon as he landed in the hot bath, he realized she was right, the water was already making him more conscious. He washed his hair, and body, and soaked for a bit, trying not to fall asleep. But when he got out he felt much better. He put his clothes back on, and wrapped the towel around his hair.

She was already waiting for him with a comb. "I can do it myself." He told her with a smile, and took the hairbrush from her.

"Could I please get something to eat?" He asked at her pleadingly doing his best puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll get you something, but when I come back I want some info about who and when will pick you up from here."

"And where is here?" He asked curiously.

"10 Martle Street apartment 21." She told him. "I'll be right back."

. . . . .

"I know I should have told you I was feeling bad, but you were so happy about the party..." She could hear him explain. "So when can you pick me up?" He asked pleadingly. "They did what?" and then there was a long silence. "I'll manage somehow." He final murmured. "I'll call you later have fun, bye bro!" He finished just as she came into the room, with some rice pudding.

"So when is someone picking you up?" She demanded.

"Nowhen." He answered grimly.

"My brother is in the middle of driving to New York." He explained to her desperately.

"So he left you without knowing if you're safe?" She asked surprised.

"Some of our friends kidnapped him for a surprise trip..." He began explaining.

"So how do you plan on getting home?" She asked him.

"A taxi?" He suggested.

"And who's going to make sure you go to a doctor?" She demanded.

"No one." He quietly replied.

"So I guess you're stuck here with me." She felt completely beaten. "Just shut up and eat." She pushed the bowl into his hands.

"I should manage by myself, I feel a bit better." He explained to her.

"Just shut it." She curtly told him off. "I'm mad at you and myself enough as it is."

"Why are you mad at me?" He gently asked.

"Well for starters, you spilt drinks on my favourite dress, fainted on me, blacked out in my car, and landed in my bed uninvited. And now it seems I'm stuck with you until you recover from this flu." She sat on her bed just next to him.

"So that's all me, but why are you mad at yourself?" He asked with a radiant smile.

"I'm mad at myself for being an idiot. I went to that stupid party, couldn't ditch a stupid sick puppy, I should have just left you there, your friends would probably find you later at that table. I could have asked for a taxi for you, instead of taking you in my own car and getting stuck with you." She explained.

"You're too beautiful to be an idiot!" He noticed with a smile.

"Like that has anything to do with it." She replied with a smile. "I'm such an idiot that I'm sitting with a stranger on my bed!

"Kili." He reached his hands in her direction.

"Tauriel." She touched and shook his hand for a brief moment.

"Now since we're not strangers anymore, would you mind turning on that TV on the wall?" He asked grinned at her.

"Well first of all, if you're going to stay here longer you need some more clothes. Give me your keys and the address." She extended her hand.

"7 Washington street, second room on the right on the first floor is mine. I'll be forever in your dept for all of this." He said with a weak smile.

"I sincerely hope so." She replied giving him the remote control for the TV.

. . . . .

She came back in half an hour, with a bag of fresh clothes. He was asleep again and the TV was playing. She went to the kitchen to get some chicken broth ready for her uninvited house guest. When she came back later he was awake again, so she told him to sit up, and brought a tray and after several minutes returned with a bowl of soup.

"You're going to spoil me." He noticed with delight.

"The sooner you get better, the sooner I'll have you out of my hair." She noticed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that If I were you." He smiled devilishly.

"You want that soup to go back into the kitchen?" She threatened in a low voice.

"No way, I'm just saying that It's going to take some time before I pay off the dept to you." He confessed.

"Forget about it, just get well, that's all I'm asking at the moment." She replied.

"By the way, why did you take care of me?" He asked curiously. "Not many people I know would actually help a stranger met at some party, and later nurse them to health."

"You're not scared I actually kidnapped you?" She joked.

"Nah, If you wanted to get my clothes off you could have just asked." He grinned again.

"You're hopeless!" She laughed at him. "Coming back to your question, I've already told you, I'm a sucker for poor lost sick puppies. I used to drive my family crazy."

"So I'm just a lost sick puppy?" He asked sulking.

"Nah, you're more like road kill. I bumped into you in that bar, so I just had to clean up my own mess." She smiled at him, thinking about how absurd their conversation would seem to someone from the outside.

"Lost puppy? Road kill?" He looked at her surprised. "Now that's new. I've been called a leech, a reckless brat, and many other stuff, however this is new." He almost chocked on his food trying to stop laughing.

"Anyway, I'm really grateful." He noticed. "Now tell me if I'm right, Is that a play station over there?" He pointed to the cupboard under the TV and he showed her his stunning smile again.

"Well yes my dear Puppy, it is a play station." She replied smiling back. "Fine let me just clean up." She took the bowl back to the kitchen. She moved two armchairs closer to the TV, and pulled out two warm blankets from the wardrobe. "Do you need help?" She asked.

"No, I think I'll manage to walk three meters, thank you for you kind offer." He smiled radiantly again. She helped wrapped him tightly in the blankets and turned on the console, and chose her favourite game.

"My favourite." He smiled at her. "How did you know?" He asked with a wide smile.

. . . . .

He fell asleep really fast, as soon as he was back in bed and his head his the pillow he was out again. She took a shower herself, and decided to go to sleep as well. Tomorrow she only had two classes, but she had to get up early. She was surprised, her companion was a funny and cheerful person. He loved flirting, and paying word games with her. It was actually sad that he was so ill, and that his fever was high again. She was getting worried, but flu cannot be cheated, keeping the temperature down and staying warm in bed for a longer period of time was the best medicine. She still kept calling herself an idiot for this whole ordeal, however when she looked at his peaceful sleeping face she could feel a tingling of interest. He was really cute, his hair wild dark flowing in waves to his shoulders. His deep brown eyes, clearly showing mischief and his fun loving nature, but with a deeper meaning in them as well. He was slim, slightly shorter than her. But she was very tall for a girl, almost as tall as Legolas. Her brother always teased her that she should become a pro basketball player. Slowly a shade of facial hair on his chin was appearing and he looked like a modern day pirate. It was strange to have him there in her room, and in her bed. But not uncomfortable she realized. She had lots of fun with him, more than in a long time. She put her head to the pillow and tried to fall asleep.

She was woken by him after some time, he was moving again, and his fever was higher. But this time, he wouldn't just fall back asleep. He kept calling her name, and his cheeks and forehead were burning hot. She rushed to get another cold compress for him, and as she sat on the bed his head settled in her lap, she held the compress to his forehead.

"Tauriel?" She could hear him barely whisper.

"I'm here." She told him.

"You can't be her." She could hear him whisper. "She is far far away from me." He gasped, his throat clearly in pain. "She walks in the starlight..." His breathing was rapid and heavy.

"Do you think she could have loved me?" He whispered barely audibly.

She froze hearing those words. He was delusional in his fever, and speaking nonsense. His fever was getting really bad, so she pulled the cover off him to cool him down, and changed the compress again. She forced him to take another dose of the medicine and made sure he wouldn't grab the cover back onto him. Slowly after what seemed ages, he stopped trembling with the fever, and she could see his chest rising steadily. And she fell asleep just like that, her back on the pillows and his head in her lap.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day she came back after her lectures, stopping at the shop and pharmacy. When she arrived home, she found Arwen and Kili chatting in her room.

"So you two actually know each other?" Tauriel realised.

"Yeah, we meet like a year ago, at my brother's party." Kili explained.

"You remember that last party, it was his brother's birthday, and Fili is a friend of Legolas." Arwen reminded her.

"The world is a small place." Tauriel noticed.

"Indeed it is." Kili replied with a smile. "Anyway does my dear Doctor have any lunch in plans? I'm a bit hungry."

"I'm not a doctor. At least not yet." She confessed. "But lunch will be ready soon, if someone actually comes to the kitchen and helps me." She glanced at Arwen.

As soon as they went into the kitchen she glanced at Arwen. "So when were you planning to tell me you actually know the guy?" Tauriel looked crossly at her best friend.

"You would find out soon anyway." She replied. "He's a really nice guy."

"Nice maybe, but still going to a party that ill and drinking was really stupid of him. And actually helping him was stupid of me." Tauriel noticed.

"So that makes you equally stupid." Arwen summed up. "Give the guy a chance, he's one of the few decent ones walking around." She smiled and started chopping vegetables for a salad.

"I'm planning to get him back on his feet, and get rid of him from my room." Tauriel told her friend.

"But nothing stands in the way of meeting him later again." Arwen pointed out.

"We'll see about that." Tauriel replied and focused on making something decent to eat.

After lunch Arwen had her own classes, she was studying to become a surgeon herself.

They spent the afternoon playing play station again, and to Kili's irritation he kept loosing focus and kept loosing.

'So how long do you think I'll be weak like this?" He asked laying down in bed in the evening.

"At least several more days, but a strong flu can keep someone down up to two weeks." She explained. "I hope it'll be closer to several days."

"If you want to get rid of me that badly, I can go home." He noticed quietly.

"And would you actually remember to take your meds? Would you go to a doctor if it gets worse? And who would help you if your fever goes crazy like last night?" She told him.

"I would somehow make it, it's just a flu." He noticed.

"Yeah, and it would take you two-three weeks to get better." She made him realise. "You would probably not eat and drink enough, and not take meds. So with every day you would be weaker, and finally get pneumonia in addition to the flu. And that can actually kill people."

He just looked at her sadly. "I'm really grateful for what you're doing for me."

"That's why I decided to become a doctor, to help people, so you're a good start." She smiled to ease his mood.

"So what kind of doctor are you going to be?" He asked curiously.

"I'm still not sure, I'm doing many different classes to keep my options open." She explained. "Probably intern or gynaecologist. I have some more time to decide. What about you?"

"I'm going to be a programmer." He smiled at her. "My dream is to make games. However I'm also learning other stuff like general It, and electronics."

"Games?" she laughed. "That actually suits you!" She could see him doze off so she went to take a bath, and when she returned some time later he was fast asleep.

She lay down next to him, and peacefully fell asleep hoping to sleep a full night this time.

He woke her again calling her name in his restless sleep. His fever was high again, and he was hugging her tightly seeking more warmth. She got up and prepared a new cold compress. She forced him to take a stronger dose of medicine and she held him as he shivered because of the fever. He kept whispering her name, calling out to her, and she briefly wondered why he would become so attached to her just after several days. His eyes were glassy, but his shivers were slowly calming. She held him tight and tried to comfort him.

"It's just a dream." She heard him whisper. "You're too beautiful to be here with me." _His delusions are getting to him again_, she thought. Then he did the only thing she never expected him to do, he looked her and pulled her closer and suddenly his lips touched hers. His lips were soft, warm and gentle. And somehow the normal panic did not strike her. Her lifelong problem, the reason why she doubted she would ever have a family, the problem that made her panic if any man kissed or touched her, didn't work with him. With all those few boyfriends that came in high school or college, she always felt uncomfortable, she always had terrible panic attacks reaching back to her dark childhood. But here this fever ridden slim boy could kiss her and she would just want more. She tried to stop the kiss, but his grip tightened feeling her move away. His lips became more decisive and pushed into her harder. For the first time in her life she felt electricity flow in her body. She felt enthusiastic, like on drugs. He was her drug. He was her weakness, and when he was kissing her fiercely like that, she lost herself in the kiss and his touch. He was tempting her to give in, and feeling passion flow into her the first time she couldn't say no to him. She could feel his erection press into her stomach, and she could feel his hands tug on her pyjamas. His lips moved down her neck and his hands demanded more from her than she ever gave to anyone. Feeling his naked burning skin on her she trembled and felt a shiver go down her back. She kissed him desperately and pulled him tighter towards her body. Feeling him naked drove her crazy, his body was so muscular despite being slim. He had chest hairs, dark and curly, she could feel how strong he really was. She couldn't resist the feeling of his hands pulling her clothes off, and she kept shivering when his hands glided over her breasts and down her stomach.

She felt him touch there, and a first ting of the old panic hit her, but when his fingers gently touched her clit, she jumped feeling a strike of electricity. She melted into his hand and kissed him fiercely. The moment when his erection gently rubbed against her, she moaned loudly and met his movement halfway. She could barely focus on what happened later, her body took him in and his heat drove her crazy. His movements were rapid, desperate and passionate, pinning her down to the bed. Suddenly a conscious thought hit her, this is why people enjoyed sex so much. For the passion, for the tingling she felt all over her body. For the stars which appeared as she lost focus on reality again.

She couldn't sleep later thinking only that she was a complete idiot. She did what she always criticised her brother for, meaning she went to bed with someone she barely knew. What is more, suddenly she realised she shouldn't be a gynaecologist, since she didn't have enough intelligence to have safe sex herself. She quickly counted her cycle, and after realizing the chances were low she breathed in deeper and promised herself no more crazy stuff anytime soon.

She got up, washed herself and dressed herself. Kili was fast asleep, but still trembling so she forced him to put on his clothes back on. She wrapped him tightly in the covers, and went back to bed.

The next morning she woke up hearing her phone ring. She reached to hear Legolas answer. "What do you want so early?" She asked him sleepily. "I'm looking for Fili's brother and Arwen told me you knew something about that." "What about him?" "Fili's really worried, he's in New York, and he was worried that his brother wasn't feeling well last time they talked, so he called me." "Stop by for lunch and I'll tell you all about it if you promise not to laugh." "Fine, cya later sis!"

"Who was that?" Kili whispered still sleepy.

"Your brother called my brother to find you." She explained. "So expect my brother to come and visit at lunch."

"I'm getting up, I've got to get ready for classes." She told him.

"Can you get me something to drink?" He asked gently.

"Yeah your meds come first Puppy." She told him with a smile.

. . . . .

Legolas was really surprised to hear the story about how Kili landed at Tauriel's place, and had a huge laugh. Kili was enthusiastically telling him about how she bossed him around, and saved his life by not sending him home in his awful condition. Legolas wasn't at all pleased a man would stay with his sister for so long, however she didn't seem to object, she was almost a doctor, and apart from Kili's standard flirting tone nothing indicated his sister was endangered by his presence. He stayed quite long and played with Kili on the play station, he left when the boy fell asleep in the armchair.

When Tauriel made it home after her afternoon classes, Kili was in bed sleeping. She prepared his meds to wait for him to wake up. She later sat at her desk and started reading a book for her tomorrow's class. He woke up after eight in the evening, and she helped him into a hot bath. She forced him to eat some sandwiches and take his meds. Later they watched a film together, but she was surprised he kept his distance when they were alone. After last night she was really worried what would happen next, but now she was surprised nothing happened next. He acted as if nothing happened, and maybe indeed he did not remember anything happened. He had a high fever, and was delusional. She just looked at him with sad eyes and weighted her options, unsafe sex yes, but the chances were low, if she told him they might repeat the whole thing and even start a relationship or something. Or a flirt like him would give her the cold shoulder like all the players did at college after getting what they wanted. If they were meant to be, they might find a way to be together anyway. Then it hit her, she liked him a lot, more than she thought she would. If she told him he might avoid her, and that was the last thing she wanted. She decided to wait and see what happens next. Just friends would be fine for her, she was too scared to engage into any relationship anyway.

And just friends is what she got for the next week. She would take good care of him, and slowly he was improving and no longer waking her up late at night. They would spend time during the day, have fun, flirt a bit. They would sleep in one bed, but not in any sexual way. Nothing happened, which drove her nuts with sexual frustration. She was even considering doing the first move, but being inexperienced she felt terrified of the idea. With each passing day, she was slowly reassuring herself that a flirtatious man like him, if he were really interested he would have made his move already.

Eventually when the day came when she should have called him, she didn't. She cried in her bathroom, holding the pregnancy test, and was panicking more than any time in her life. She got worried because her period was late, she was so preoccupied with the perspective that she sank into despair. In her last conscious act she grabbed her phone and called the only person she really trusted in her life.

Thranduil was very surprised with the call from his adopted daughter. She was a person always calm, always composed so hearing panic in her voice made him realize she was in trouble. He cancelled all meetings for the day, got into his car and drove for two hours to arrive at her apartment. On the way he kept recalling the last time he saw her panic. It was the day he found her. He was called as the General Prosecutor to a gruesome crime scene. In the midst of three massacred bodies and gore of blood, two green eyes looked straight at him. She was so tiny despite being almost eight years old. She was shaking, but not crying. When he picked her up she would nervously repeatedly grip and release the material of his coat. When the social services came to pick her up, the girl refused to let him go, so he dismissed them and decided to take her home. He never told all the details to his late wife and son, he just said she was an orphan who witnessed a terrible accident. He kept the truth for himself, he kept the blood, the murder, the rapes for himself. She had witness her family slaughtered, her younger brother brutally murdered, her father stabbed to death, and her mother numerously raped and strangled later. If not for the policeman who came to ask about a routine case at the neighbouring property, his poor little Tauriel would have been murdered after they would have finished raping her. She was his pride and joy, despite the past, she was a strong girl. She was smart, always best in school, high school and college. She was calm, but he knew she treated people coldly. She distrusted almost everybody, and only with years of therapy she was able to make some friends and push the past behind her. When his wife Amelia was diagnosed with cancer, it was teenage strong Tauriel who dealt with doctors, drove her for chemotherapy and took care of her. Tauriel was the pillar of his family. And when Amelia died, it was Tauriel who took care of both Thranduil and Legolas.

That day when he found her crying in the bathroom, marked a new period of her life. She told him she was pregnant and she cried about how she didn't know what to do. He didn't accuse her or ask too many details, he gave her time and space to speak. After she finished crying he asked her only one thing, was she going to keep the baby. She trembled thinking about it, but after a moment she admitted she could never kill her child. She loved children, she wanted children.

"So I'm going to be a grandfather." He noticed with a smile.

"But what about my studies?" She started crying again.

"What about them? You'll take a year off. And after that you can come back and continue." He told her the only logical perspective.

"Aren't you mad at me father?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, I'm surprised to say the least, but mad at you? No. It's a bit early and you're not in relationship of what I know, but there are a million things worse which could have happened to you." He spoke in a calm voice trying to make her calm down.

"Are you going to tell me about the father?" He asked gently. "Did he hurt you?" He asked knowing about her human interaction problems.

She just shook her head as a response. "He was drunk and he doesn't remember me." She finally told him.

"At least that means the legal situation will be clear, you'll have sole custody over the child." He spoke as a lawyer. "You've got just two more months of classes before the end of the term. I'll go talk to your dean about that year's leave and later we're going shopping." He smiled at her.

"Shopping?" She asked.

"Well yes, not every day my beautiful girl finds out she is going to be a mother so it's time to celebrate!" Thranduil smiled widely. "And since you can't drink alcohol, buying cute stuff will be much better."

. . . . .

From that day she changed. She suddenly felt so happy. Her father accepted the situation with ease, he gave her the support she needed and arranged everything for her. They decided to tell her closest friend and family the truth but generally to keep it within the family. He arranged everything with the dean, he assured her she would always have his full financial support.

The last weeks at college were peaceful, she would go out with friends, spend time with Legolas, Arwen and Kili. She was very pleased that she wasn't suffering from nausea much. So when the final exams were behind her, she packed her things and decided to do one more thing before she would go back to her family home.

Her meetings with Kili in the past four months were random at best. He would drop by, play with her on her play station, they would sometimes go out usually with their friends. They were friends, and nothing more. He flirted with her no less and no more than all the other girls around him. Observing him those months she felt pretty sure he wasn't really interested in her. He would never try anything physical, apart from the verbal constant flirting. He would call her from time to time, and became a person she would see often, but nothing more than a friend. She knew he would go out with girls on dates, she knew he would probably sleep with them. She didn't dare ask.

That last day she called him asking if he could drop by. He came in less than fifteen minutes, at first they drank some tea, talked about random stuff, later they would play on her play station. She knew he noticed her packed bags, but he did not ask. As he was getting ready to leave she stopped him.

"You didn't ask about the bags." She noticed.

"If you'd want to tell me you would." He replied sadly.

"I was hoping you would ask." She finally replied.

"So why are you all packed?" He spoke in a small voice.

"I'm going back home. I need some time to sort my problems out." She told him.

"Problems?" He spoke quietly.

"I screwed up some stuff in my life and now I need to get back on track." She explained.

"Why can't you get back on track here? We all would help you." He assured her.

"I can only do that at home. I'm going to do some volunteer work at a local hospital, think about some things I did wrong in my life. And then I'll see what happens next." She confessed.

"Are you ever coming back here?" He asked gently.

"Probably, I'm still considering finishing my studies." She whispered trying not to look at him.

"So you invited me today to say goodbye." He realized suddenly.

"Yes, this is a goodbye. I didn't want to disappear. And before I go I wanted to spend some time with you." She confessed. "I consider you a friend Puppy."

He blinked when she used that old nickname she gave him when he was ill. "I'm going to miss you." He told her.

"And I'm going to miss you." She came closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt like crying but desperately tried not to. She knew not telling him was wrong, but she knew he would never believe it. She knew she would miss him badly, even though they were just friends. She blinked and realized the truth she was rejecting all this time, she loved him. She loved him so deep and badly it hurt to think about being away from him. But staying would mean aborting her pregnancy, and that was out of the question.

She felt his arms wrap around her tightly. "If you ever need to talk to someone, call me." She could hear him whisper into her ear. "I still have a huge dept to pay off. So don't forget to bill me." She chuckled gently hearing him joke about it.

She lifted her head to look at him. "I'll never forget you." She confessed and pressed her hips against his. It was a short kiss, she backed off as soon as she felt the same electricity hit her. She wanted him, there and then, so she had to let go of him. He looked completely shocked as if the same electricity had hit him. His eyes became wide and he looked at her with a deep very rare stare indicating moments when he was really serious. He hesitated for a second and pressed his lip against hers and pulled her closer. Before both realized what was happening, they were naked struggling in her bed. She was shocked that after all that time it still felt like a volcano. Like they were meant to be together. Their second time was thrilling, emotional and passionate. He showed her passion, needs and desire. This time he was aware of what he was doing, and he touched her as if it was the first time. He moved his hands over her body, touching her naked breasts and caressing every part of her body. He trailed kisses all over her skin, demanding her body. This time she was more active, she touched and discovered his body under her. "Is it your first time?" He whispered, and she shook her head, she saw disappointment in his eyes, but just pulled him into a kiss and tried to ignore the ache in her heart. He reached for a condom from his jeans, but she told him it was safe. They made out like crazy, and the sex later was exactly what she had dreamt about. With him inside she felt complete, she felt safe. He was the only man she could go to bed with, he was the only one she wasn't scared of. He could touch her, and she never panicked, she never felt the need to run away.

Sometime later she cried and he held her tightly and he kept asking if she really needed to go. And she replied it was the only thing she could do.

When he left her there that night, he looked equally sad like her.

"Call me." He told her. "You have to call me."

"I will." She hugged him.

"Don't forget about me." She told him giving her last goodbye kiss, and watching him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

He was devastated for weeks. That day when she said she was leaving even after she gave herself to him, broke his heart. He had a huge crush on her even before that stupid party where he made a fool of himself in front of her. Dain had been playing on his emotions that day, teasing him about the red haired beauty, but she had rejected Dain. She had rejected them all, so he was terrified to approach her. He knew she was Legolas's sister, and that she was studying medicine. And he knew she was usually alone. Few friends and never boyfriends. He overheard from Legolas that she would come to that party, so despite not feeling well he decided he had to go. That day, at that party she took care of him. She did something for him no one else would have done. She took him in, nursed him to health, taking his heart completely. She was perfect, she was fun, and she was all he dreamt about. But later he had no idea how to play it. They had fun together, but she was distant, she replied to his flirtatious advances, but never physically. They were acting like friends, and the longer he knew her, the clearer it became she would not respond to his feelings. So he settled for friends. He tried not to push it, not to be too intrusive, but to be close at the same time. He even managed to get her to dance at one of Fili's parties. They would go out, usually with a group of friends, but he would try to sit right next to her, to brush her hand using any chance possible, to feel the smell of her perfume. He kept having erotic dreams about her which drove him crazy. He wanted her badly, but felt apprehensive to show it or tell her. He tried going out with other girls, but none could keep his attention, no kiss was the right kiss. No other girl was the right girl. And the right girl was right next to him but out of his reach. When she invited him to come he was really surprised, she rarely took a step in his direction. They spent some time together, and later she asked why he hadn't asked about that packed luggage. What happened next blew him off his feat, she kissed him, he kissed her and they landed in bed together. His dreams came true as he was holding her in his arms, only to be taken away from him. He could hear her crying behind the closed door when he left and he didn't understand anything. She left him, but promised to keep in touch and come back, and he tried living with that hope in mind. She gave herself to him, but she left him nevertheless.

She would call him from time to time, but they rarely had much to talk about on the phone. It was more like greeting, saying everything was fine, and saying goodbye. After some time she stopped calling much, she would just send him some funny messages on face book, and appear to be in touch with him, but not in his life anymore.

He met Tasha near Christmas. He was alone shopping for presents, and she was doing the same thing. They started talking, and later started dating. She was fun, pretty and sweet. But she wasn't Tauriel. His heart remained still next to Tasha, and at any mention of Tauriel he would still ache. It was nice to have company, but even Tasha could feel he was not into their relationship in one hundred percent. She never asked about it, in fact she never asked many things, especially the lack of sex in their life. She was nice but she wasn't the right girl. He was just so tired of being alone.

He saw her in the last week before the start of the next year, just at the end of summer. She was standing in front of the admission office, probably to get her timetable. She looked as beautiful as ever, her long red hair tied on her back. He came up to her forgetting about Tasha walking just next to him.

"Tauriel!" He called to her, she turned with a smile towards him, but her smile became fake the moment she noticed Tasha, and he could tell the difference.

"Hi Kili!" Long time no see!" She kept the act, but he knew her.

"Hey, Tasha meet Tauriel an old friend of mine." He introduced his companion.

"Hi!" Tauriel replied meekly. Suddenly her phone rang. "Yeah I got my schedule and I'm coming back home." "Fine give me fifteen minutes. Bye bro!"

"Sorry I need to go cya both later!" She gave one more fake smile and turned away to get into her favourite BMW. As she was passing them he could swear he saw tears in her eyes, and his heart sank.

He came by her place late in the afternoon the next day. He knew from Arwen, Tauriel still owned the flat they used to both share, before Arwen moved in with Aragorn. She opened after the second bell, she was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt and she looked tired.

"Hi!" She greeted him. "Would you like something to drink?" She offered.

"I think we need to talk." Kili started.

"We can talk about many things." She replied. "But we're not talking about that day ever again." She firmly held his gaze. His eyes were again that deep brown shade, the one you could only see when he was serious, and the same shade she had to look at in the last months every day. Suddenly a cry made her go towards her room, and she returned holding a small child in her arms. Kili was taken completely by surprise with the little person in her arms.

"Kili, this is Sonny, my son." She showed him carefully to Kili.

"Sonny this is Kili, a friend of mommy's'" The child looked at him curiously and made a strange sound and smiled, and reached out to him. Kili hesitantly took the child away from Tauriel and looked carefully at the small boy. He had vibrant red wavy hair, not crimson like his mother, but vibrant carrot colour. His eyes were very dark brown, and the connection of colours looked intriguing. The child kept smiling and didn't mind being in his hands.

"So how old is he?" Kili hesitantly asked.

"Almost ten months." She replied and could see in his eyes he was doing the maths, and it didn't add up.

"You knew you were pregnant when you left?" He turned to her, and she just nodded. "You could have told me. I thought I was your friend." He looked at her and see you could he was angry at her.

"I didn't know how." She replied quietly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." His cold eyes gazed at her. "I would have been there for you. I thought we were closer friends than that."

"It was very difficult for me. I was terrified. So I did the only thing I could, I ran home." She told him gently. "I'm sorry for not telling you." She could see in his eyes he wanted to ask the question everyone else considered asking her, but the gaze in his eyes just became heavier and he didn't utter those words she feared. She would have lied to anyone else, but lying to him would be almost impossible.

"So would you like anything to drink?" She asked him.

"Coke would be fine. Do you still have your play station?" He asked back.

"You know the way." She smiled at him, a smile that was true.

"Come on mate, we're going to try to beat mommy at her favourite game!" Kili smiled at the boy, only to see a wide smile back to him. This child was too cute to be true.

When she came into the room, Kili was already sitting on his chair, with Sonny on his lap. They looked perfect together; her heart ached seeing them like that.

"I never knew you liked children." She noticed.

"Well, I don't think we ever talked about it. I have lots of kids in my family, so I'm used to having kids around." Kili told her. "I always dreamt of a big family myself."

"So did I. However it looks like it's just going to be me and Sonny." She gave him a sad smile.

"Hey no more sadness, we're here to play." He tickled her son sitting in his lap, only to hear a delighted squirm from the small boy.

Two hours later the doorbell rang. It was Legolas and Arwen.

"Hey come in. I'll get some tea going." Tauriel smiled at them and went into the kitchen. When she came back into the living room, Kili was sitting with Sonny still in lap opposite to Arwen and Legolas.

After some normal chatting, Legolas told Kili why they actually came, to set up a babysitting schedule so that Tauriel could take all the classes she needed to complete one more year of her studies, and Kili immediately volunteered to join the squad.

"Come on, he's the cutest angel, and I've got experience and huge dept to pay off." He told her firmly. "And a very empty schedule this year. Most of time I'm working on my laptop and not in many classes anymore."

"Fine if that is what you really want." Tauriel hesitantly replied.

. . . . .

Tasha was really irritated; Kili had made a huge obligation to take care of his friend's baby on a regular basis. No matter how much he tried explaining that he had a dept to pay off, and that he really didn't mind taking care of the kid, she didn't agree. She felt the rift between them grow, they were never that close to start with, she liked him, but she wanted to be with him to be closer to someone she really loved. Legolas. She was just one more one night stand that was what he had told her. Kili was fun, he was nice, but he wasn't tall blond and as rich as Legolas.

In time, taking care of the brat took more time that was agreed to at the beginning, but whenever she would start complaining Kili would use the ultimate argument – that it was his time to spend as he pleases. And he wanted to spend that time with a radiant red hired small boy. Soon she noticed he called her less frequent, and after several weeks she started doubting if continuing this relationship made any sense. It wasn't a relationship anymore, no more dates, no more parties, and no fun at all. So one day before Christmas she went online onto her face book and changed status to single, finishing an almost year long empty pointless relationship.

. . . . .

Kili loved every minute of his schedule with Sonny. The small boy was his joy; he was vibrant, always smiling. He loved to play, and when he started to learn to walk, Kili spend hours practising with him. Time went by fast, and the more time he spent with the child the more he wished that this kid was his. He spent all the time possible with Tauriel and her son. He would take Sonny with him if Tauriel had lots of learning, so he and Fili played with the boy all day. If she was out at classes, he would stay as long as she needed him to. She even started asking about his studies, and he just dismissed it saying he's practically done with his final project and thesis.

On days when she would come late she loved to find her two favourite men sleeping on her bed, as usually Sonny sleeping peacefully on Kili's chest. At those times her heart would jump wildly with love to both of them. And one day she decided it was time to something crazy again. So instead of waking them up, she covered them and undressed and got into bed. She snuggled closely to Kili and wrapped her arm around their son.

When he awoke seeing her next to him, he smiled and pulled her even closer. It reminded him of the time when he was ill, and sleeping in that very bed every day. He fell back to sleep feeling happier than ever.

He was haunted again with the dreams of her, of the one time they had together and of all those fantasies in his head. And slowly he was thinking of a way to make it a bit more, he wanted her badly, and he loved her for too long to just reject her because she had a child with someone else. He loved the kid, as if he was his.

A few days later, Tauriel had her final exams for her paediatric specialization, and she needed to study more than normal for them. Kili and Fili had planned to go to visit their family just before her exams, not knowing it would ruin some of Tauriel's plans. So when it turned out, someone needed to take care of Sonny, the brothers proposed to take Sonny with them. Tauriel wasn't eager not to see her son for so long, but knowing Kili would take good care of him, she finally agreed.

"Hey mom we've got a surprise for you!" Kili said entering their house, holding Sonny carefully. Fili was walking right behind him with their bags.

"What a sweet angel!" Dis noticed and gently touched the child's cheek; the boy immediately smiled at her, but still held on to Kili. "He looks so much like you wait till your uncle hears about this."She smiled happily.

"Till I hear about what?" Thorin looked into the hall, and stopped dead seeing his beloved nephew with a child in his arms.

"So when were you planning to tell us? The boy is clearly over a year old." Thorin asked Kili sitting down in the living room.

"He's just a son of a friend. I promised to babysit him this weekend so she can study." Kili tried explaining.

"Are you sure he's just a child of a friend?" Dis noticed. "He looks just like you and Fili when you were both young."

"How old is he?" Thorin asked curiously.

"Almost a year and a half." Fili told them, and they all looked back to Kili who was silent.

"No, I'm not sure." Kili finally quietly replied to his mother's question.

"You've always had a talent for trouble." His uncle finally commented. "Let's find out then, shall we?" And he pulled out his cell phone. Sonny curiously glanced at the older man, but held tight to Kili sensing the stiff atmosphere. He's been talking for some time, but the presence of the imposing stranger made him unusually silent.

Later when more people came to visit Fili took over Sonny, who finally started chatting away, while Kili, Thorin and his lawyer Gloin locked themselves in Thorin's office.

"So you actually think there might be a chance he's yours?" Gloin asked curiously.

"A very small chance, more like a feeling he might be" Kili specified.

"You were that drunk?" Thorin asked irritated.

"No, I was down with flu." Kili confessed.

"The question is did the girl approach you with this babysitting help and all? Did she make any financial demands?" Thorin looked from the practical side of things.

"No, I insisted on helping, she's a close friend. I owe her a lot." Kili slowly explained. "And she never asked me for anything."

"Did you ever hear from her that you are the father, or that she expects anything from you?" Gloin asked.

"No, she never said anything like that." Kili admitted.

"Did you ever ask her who the father is?" Thorin asked angrily, but Kili just shook his head.

"Well the real question is do you really want to know if he is your child, and what would that mean for you." Gloin started talking. "Most boys run away from responsibility, and if not forced rarely demand rights to children in these kinds of situations."

"It would mean the world to me." Kili admitted hesitantly, trying to avoid his uncle death glare.

"Firstly I think you should confront the boy's mother. Simply go ahead and ask. We could also try doing a DNA test, but taking a sample without her knowledge would be illegal, and not valid in court later if you want to pursue gaining parental rights to the kid." Gloin started talking from the legal perspective.

"And what if a DNA tests show he is the father?" Thorin demanded.

"It all depends what she wrote in the birth certificate. If your name is already there it's a walk in the park, but if someone else's name is there, or nothing at all, proving you are the father would take going to court and doing DNA tests commissioned by the court." Gloin started explaining. "It won't be easy, and apart from gaining the right to see the kid, you would also have to pay child support. It's an obligation for life, not just to temporarily help with a child."

"I don't think going to court is a good idea." Kili noticed.

"Why is that so? We can afford good lawyers and paying child support wouldn't be an issue, if parental right to this kid is really want you want. Providing he really is your kid." Thorin informed him with a stone face.

"Her father is a prosecutor." Kili hesitantly told them.

"What's her last name?" Gloin asked curiously.

"Mirkwood." Kili told them after a moment.

"You slept with the daughter of the General State Prosecutor?" Gloin asked dumb folded.

"And also one of the richest men in this state..." Thorin noticed grimly. "You're more stupid then I thought you were."

"Well, this is going to be more difficult than I thought at first." Gloin noticed. "Going the legal path will be hell if Mirkwood gets involved, and since it's his daughter he probably will."

"So what would suggest?" Thorin asked.

"Do a DNA test and confront the mother. What happens next depends on how she will react. If she forbids you to see the child, then we will have to consider court as the last option. However If she denies he's your child, and you won't be able to settle things between the two of you, I doubt going to court will bring any good." Gloin told them honestly. "Mirkwood is a stone cold man, a feared prosecutor and an influential person in this state, going against him in court is not something I would like doing."

"So an illegal DNA test is your only advice?" Thorin demanded.

"Well at least we'll know if there is any point in fighting later." Gloin noticed. "And as long as we don't spread the news about the test, and as long as you don't tell her about it, we're safe."

"Fine, can we have it done as soon as possible?" Thorin asked firmly.

"I'll call a friend to get a special appointment tomorrow morning at the clinic." Gloin told them.

Thorin and Kili went back into the kitchen to see Dis wooing over the boy. The child was smiling at her and saying something in between _more_ and _nor. _As soon as the boy noticed Kili enter the kitchen, Sonny immediately turned his head towards him and started walking to stop at his feet and demand clearly "Kili up!" He grabbed Kili tightly and seemed most comfortable in his arms. The day was really stressful for Kili so snuggling into the warm embrace of his son soothed his agitation. He kept thinking about everything, ever since he noticed the boy's eyes. Although the age was completely wrong when it came to the only day he clearly knew they slept together, however when he started counting it was really close to when he was ill and under her care. He wondered why she would hide something like that from him. He wondered what had actually happened between them, and whether his crazy sexual dreams about her might be actually true. His mother asked out loud the question he feared to ask himself. In his head he kept calling him son for the last months and thinking about the perspective that there was a slight chance he actually was his son, made him happy and angry at the same time. The next day they went to the clinic, and a doctor took two samples of saliva and hair from Kili and Sonny. They heard the results will be known in two weeks, and Thorin promised to call as soon as they came in.


	4. Chapter 4

„I was wondering, since you need to leave your house till the end of the month, maybe you would like to move in here with us?" Tauriel suggest, when Kili told her his landlord wanted the property empty by the end of May. "Arwen's room is empty if you would want some privacy, and you're spending a lot of time here anyway."

"That would be great." Kili whispered quietly. "But I'd rather move into your room not Arwen's." He finally managed to stutter.

She just smiled at him. "If that suits you better, why not. It's not like we can manage without you." She smiled at her son who was trying to reach to her hair and comb it with her brush.

"He's becoming a naughty little thing; we might have to start working on some discipline methods." She noticed.

"Not only little boys like doing naughty things." He noticed in a raspy voice.

"You can use my car to move your stuff here." She told him. "You know my schedule." She laughed at him, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

It was just two days since he came back from their weekend trip, but the facts discussed with his family made him uneasy around her. He was constantly on alert, and observing her. She was warm towards him, more than to any other man apart from her brother he finally noticed. And what started as a hunch was slowly growing into a solid feeling. He was mad at her, from keeping the truth from him; he was so irritated he lost the first months of the life of his son. However he had to admit it, from the day she came back she let him spend lots of time with Sonny. More than any custody court would grant. Moving into her flat would mean he would be with them everyday practically all day. And nothing could make him happier. He kept thinking about why she would hide it all from him, but not logical explanation came, so he decided to take anything he could, and living together was more than he could ever ask for.

Moving his things and settling in didn't take much time. She made room for his clothes, and stuff, and she helped him unpack after he brought the stuff to her flat. She was worried about his declaration to stay in her room, but happy at the same time. The closer he would be the happier she would be. And he was right; she wouldn't be able to manage without him. He was her source of strength; he was always there when she needed him. And she could see clearly how attached he became to her beloved son. Their son. She knew the day when they needed to talk about Sonny was slowly approaching, but her only reaction was panic. She worked on the problem for months with her old counsellor, but she did not find in herself the strength to actually tell the truth unless she really had to.

The day when he gave back his keys to the old room, and he came to stay for good was emotional for both. Tauriel was scared for the new chapter in her life, she was worried that all her fears would come true, that if he ever found out what she had hid from him, that he would never forgive her. For him, it was a question what to do next. He suggested he will sleep in her bed, but somehow the way he said it, made both of them think of sex immediately. For him it was like a declaration, a declaration she didn't seem to mind.

So when he had put Sonny to his bed, Kili stopped at the entrance to Tauriel's room seeing her wrapped only in a towel combing her hair. His heart was beating loudly as he approached her and took the comb from her hands to finish the job. He gently moved the comb trying to hide his trembling hands. He could feel she was all stiff, and tense.

"Relax." He whispered gently into her ear from behind. "I'm never going to hurt you." He could feel her tremble and tense even more. "If you want I can go to sleep in Arwen's room, I didn't mean to impose if I'm not wanted here." He whispered quietly.

"No, it's not that." She finally told when he took him hands off her hesitantly. "I'm just scared." She anxiously told him.

"It's nothing we haven't done before." He made her notice.

"This is different than before." She made him realize. "That was spontaneous and it just happened."

"And this is more like a relationship you mean?" He noticed, and she just nodded.

"It's going to be only what we want it to be." He gently massaged her shoulders and kept whispering to her. "If you want it doesn't have to be a relationship. We can just be friends. Just tell me what you want; I'll accept anything you give me." His voice nearly broke down speaking those last words. "Just please don't leave me ever again." He held her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I don't think I can live without you." She finally told him. "But please understand, I'm very scared." He got up to leave her, feeling tears come to his eyes. But he was stopped by her arms around him. "Stay. I want you to stay." He turned around and gently kissed her on the lips. As soon as he did that she responded to him. No more hesitation, nothing mattered apart from his touch, and the electricity flowing between them. It was a fire. A fire of hidden emotions and starved bodies. He tried to show her how much he loved her, with every touch and every kiss. She meant the world to him, and he would never let her go again. She instantly forgot all her fears when he kissed her. It was like the missing piece of her soul fell into place. They made love slowly, savouring their lust and bodies to each other. He wanted to kiss every inch of her skin, and she just demanded him whole. He felt her touch his penis hesitantly for the first time, but just encouraged her with more kisses. She moaned as his fingers drilled into her, taking in her wetness and caressing her most intimate body part. He drove her insane with his hands, making her melt and soak his fingers. As she came, she yelled his name and begged for more. And that was what she got again and again. This time it wasn't hasty and cut short, they had all the time in the world, so he showed her how that time could be used up. He put all his heart into caressing her body, he wanted so much from her, and the way she reacted to him was beautiful. He loved to see her below him, moaning with pleasure as he tried to satisfy the needs of his starved and crazed body. She was his drug, and the only woman he would ever want. As soon as they came, he needed her again and again, just to make sure she was still next to him. And later as they fell asleep holding each other tightly no fears and no anger made sense anymore.

She woke up the next day to the smell of pancakes. When she came out of the room, Sonny was in his chair, and Kili was moving around the kitchen preparing breakfast for all three of them. When she just stood there, he finally came up to her and gave her a sweet kiss. "I could get used to this." She noticed. "By all means please do." He smiled at her and kissed her again.

Their life shifted to absolute happiness. Both of them never spoke of the official status of their relationship, but their closest friends noticed the change anyway. Despite not showing much affection in public, there was a difference in both of them. They were simply happy.

When Thorin called Kili in less than two weeks later, Kili knew already what the news was. Thorin confirmed what Kili's heart had been yelled the day he saw his son. Now he truly knew Sonny was his son, but the old anger at Tauriel didn't affect him anymore. Over the last days, he saw how scared she was about their relationship, as if it wasn't about him, but about the idea of commitment. She was scared of something, and he desperately needed to know what it was, so that they could build a future together.

One day he finally got the courage to start the topic he dreaded for so long. But he was running out of time, the last term of their studies was ending, and if they were going to continue living together he wanted it be officially as a family.

"Tauriel I need to talk with you." Kili spoke to her gently as Sonny was having his mid afternoon nap.

"What about?" She asked smiling, but seeing his eyes deeper than normally she instantly felt the topic was going to be serious.

"I want to understand why you never told me about Sonny." He started talking gently to her.

"What do you mean?" She stuttered and moved away from him, but he didn't let her, he grabbed her and hugged her. He noticed physical contact always made her less cold and distant.

"Tell me why you never told me you were pregnant with my child." He finally whispered, still keeping her close.

"How did you know?" Her voice broke down with tears.

"I had the feeling the moment I first saw him. The more time I spent with him, the more I dreamt about him being my son." He started explaining, she was crying hard and trembling. "Tell me the truth please." But she didn't say a word. "It happened when I was ill?" He gently asked trying to finally get a reaction from her. "I've been having crazy dreams about you, about having sex with you. I had a huge fever and I thought those were just dreams." She sobbed even more but didn't say a thing. "Tauriel please look at me" But she didn't lift her head, like she wasn't listening to him at all, like she was far away from him. The moment he gently eased the hold of his arms she ran away from him and locked herself in the bathroom. He stood there for a long time, saying anything that came to his mind that might make her come back to him, but she remained silent.

After nearly half an hour he became desperate and decided to call Legolas. As soon as Legolas heard Tauriel had a panic attack he told him to sit tight and that he'll call their father to come over. Kili was surprised that Legolas didn't seemed shocked with her behaviour which made him think about that things like this might have happened earlier with her. Weighing his options he decided to call his brother and uncle as well, and both Fili and Thorin came by before Tauriel's family managed to get there. Thorin was surprised to hear that they actually started living together, but he remained unusually silent. Kili felt safer knowing that both his brother and uncle were there to support him.

Thranduil arrived nearly two hours later. It was a long drive for him, but he would do anything for his little girl. He was surprised at the welcoming committee he saw in Tauriel's living room. He immediately took the position of prosecutor only to be met by a firm gaze from Thorin. Legolas was also in the room, clearly agitated and his father immediately knew that was a sign of anger.

"Durin." Thranduil greeted the man.

"Mirkwood." Thorin responded.

Thranduil glanced at the two men in the room, one blond with an equally firm blue gaze, and the other one who seemed most worried of them all. The boy had dark brown hair, and the same eyes he could see in the child sitting in his lap. He glanced at the man again and asked extending his hand "Kili?" The boy got up still holding the child and shook his hand.

"So you probably decided to ask her about Sonny, am I right?" Thranduil noticed coldly, and the boy just nodded.

"You knew?" Fili the blond man asked him.

"Of course I knew. It was my business to know." Thranduil firmly explained.

"I tried to ask gently, but suddenly she just stopped listening and ran away." Kili hesitantly told Thranduil under his firm cold gaze.

"She happens to do that, rarely but it's nothing new." Legolas told them.

"The question is why she does things like that." Thorin bluntly noticed.

"She suffered severe trauma in her childhood." Thranduil explained without going into details in public.

"There is only one thing we can do now." Thranduil reached for the baby and gave Sonny to Fili. "Legolas pack some things for the boy. We're all going to your flat, and we'll continue the discussion over there."

"You're coming with me." Thranduil guided Kili to Arwen's old room, and as soon as the door closed the interrogation began.

"Do you love her?" Thranduil demanded looking at the smaller man.

"With all my heart." Kili responded after a moment.

"I need to know what your intentions are." Thranduil looked coldly at the person in front of him.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but she refuses to talk or see this as a relationship." Kili explained.

"And you're both finishing your studies soon, so that's why you wanted to know the answer to your question." Thranduil noticed and the boy nodded.

"What if she answered that he is your son?" Thranduil gently asked.

"Then I would ask her to marry me." Kili finally admitted.

"What if she told you he's not yours?" The older man asked.

"Then I would still ask her to marry me, I love Sonny too much to reject him." Kili held Thranduil gaze.

"So you just wanted the truth." Thranduil noticed.

"I know the truth, we did a DNA test." Kili spoke hastily. "I wanted her to tell me, to tell me why she ran away and hid it from me."

"And you were ready to marry her nonetheless?" Thranduil realized, and the boy just nodded.

"Fine I'll tell you why she ran away, and what happened to her in that year at home. Tauriel is not my biological daughter, I adopted her when she was eight." He could hear Kili gasp.

"I found her at a crime scene. Do you remember the story of the "Stay-at-home murders"? Thranduil asked.

"Those were the one who murdered families and lived in their houses with the corpses?" Kili suddenly remembered.

"Yes, Tauriel was their last victim. She was saved by a regular patrol officer inquiring about a neighbourhood disturbance. Her father and brother Sonny were killed in front of her. While her mother had been kept alive longer, raped repeatedly and then strangled. Tauriel was saved from being killed but not from being raped." Thranduil could see the terror of realization in the boy's eyes. "There are only five people who know she actually made it alive. And even my closest family Legolas included don't know the whole story. We only said she witnessed a terrible accident. She had to go to therapy for years to manage with the memories."

"So you can imagine my surprise when she told me she was pregnant, at first I wanted to kill you like any normal father would want in this situation. But later I realized she let you closer to herself than anyone else ever. You made a crack on her stone wall surrounding her, so she did the only thing she knew safe she ran home." Thranduil kept explaining. "Now the question is do you still want to be with her after all you've heard?" A low threat was sounding in Thranduil's voice.

"I love her, if I had known about the source of the trauma I wouldn't press on her." Kili admitted.

"Correct answer." Thranduil smiled. "So listen to what we're going to do now. I'll get her out of that bathroom, but you're going to do the hard work. I'll make her listen to you, so just try to tell her what you feel, and that you're not mad at her, and that you accept her."


	5. Chapter 5

„All of you go to Legolas's place and I'll join you soon." Thranduil told the people in the living room, and as soon as they left, he and Kili went into Tauriel's room. Thranduil gently knocked on the bathroom door and called out to his daughter. He gently told her to open the door, and after a moment she did. But she didn't come out of the bathroom, so Thranduil went in to get her. He carried her out of the bathroom, and motioned Kili to sit down on the bed. He placed her between himself and Kili and gently hugged her and kept saying comforting things. He motioned Kili to come closer, and Kili joined into hugging and comforting Tauriel.

"You're safe my little squirrel." He kept saying and slowly she was calming down. "I know why you're scared darling. But you have nothing to be scared of." She hesitantly looked up, but when she faced Kili she hid her face again into Thranduil's clothes. "Tell him why you ran away. He's not mad at you, and he's not leaving you. So please just tell him everything. Just like we practised at therapy."

He gently pushed her towards Kili so now she was more in his embrace. "Trust him little squirrel, he's a good boy. Better than I'd imagine we'd ever find for you." He started getting up.

"Daddy don't leave me!" She motioned him to stay.

"I'm not leaving you, I'll always be there for you darling. But today it's time you trust Kili. He's here for you, and he'll always be there for you." Thranduil leaned and gave her kiss on the forehead and firmly left the room and the flat.

. . . . .

He held her but did not ask any more questions. He just held her and rocked her gently. After some time she started to ease a bit. She wasn't trembling anymore and she was holding on tightly to him.

"I'd never dare guess your childhood nickname would be little squirrel." He told her which made her giggle.

"Legolas made fun of that for years. But dad still calls me that when I'm nervous." She hesitantly explained.

"So you named our son after your brother?" He gently asked, she closed her eyes for a moment thinking about the answer.

"He looks a lot like him, same hair, he's also lively and a little devil like my brother." She started explaining. "Dad told you about what happened?"

"Yes, he told me a lot. But not everything. I understand what happened then changed you, and still influences you." He started talking. "But I'm more interested about the last two years, about us and our son."

"When you didn't remember that first night, I was relived I didn't have to face you. I was so scared, I knew nothing of relationships and I was just so ashamed of what I did." She hesitantly told him. "But later when I found out, I had no idea how to tell you."

"You thought I wouldn't believe you?" He asked gently and she just nodded. "I was in love with you already back then, I wouldn't have doubted you." He confessed.

"I didn't know that then." She replied ashamed. "I was so scared, I had no idea what to do. So I ran home."

"Why did you plan that last meeting?" He asked her hesitantly.

"Over those months we were just friends and it was killing me. What happened that first night was like a crazy volcano. I wanted you so badly then and later as well. It was killing me that you never showed any interest in me. It's like that night really didn't exist. So I believed we could only be friends." She told him trying not to look at him. "I wanted to be with you, but I had no idea how to approach you. I feared you might reject me and the child."

"I would never reject a child of mine. And even if I didn't remember that night, it wasn't improbable for me to glue myself to you being fever-driven. I was head over heels for you." He told her.

"That last day I just wanted to be with you. To spend some time with you, just with you and not surrounded by other people. What happened was spontaneous. When we kissed it was like we had to kiss even more." Tauriel gasped. "Do you know what I mean?"

"I felt it from the first day I saw you." He held her tightly. "That's why I went to that party, hoping to see you. I overheard my brother and your brother talking, and that you were going to come. So I just had to go and see you again. When Dain my cousin noticed I was glancing at you all night, he told he he'll show me how a real man does it, but you rejected him that night. You looked so beautiful, your dress was silver, and your hair was pulled up tight. But you were so lonely, just sitting there alone."

"Did you ruin my dress on purpose?" She asked looking crossly at him.

"No, that really was an accident." He replied. "Was it really ruined?" He noticed.

"Nah, I'm just teasing you to make you feel more sorry about it." She chuckled. "That night was just so crazy, almost like the delusional stuff you said and did under fever." His eyes went wide.

"So what did I say?" He asked scared for a moment.

"Mostly you were calling my name, but the second night at my place you also asked if I could have ever loved you." She told him, and laughed when he became slightly red.

"And the third night?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

"That's where Sonny came from." She finally stuttered. "Later you got better and no more delusional sex happened."

"Speaking of Sonny, were you planning on telling me about him anytime soon?" Kili asked gently.

"I wanted to, but I was scared. I knew I should, but it was difficult to face you. I was so scared you would be mad at me. I was scared that you'd take him away from me as punishment for what I did." She told him hesitantly.

"I would never take him away. With every day I was spending with both of you, I kept praying he was mine. I wanted that more than anything in the world." He kept her tight to his chest. "Right now I'm praying you'll trust me and never leave me."

"I can't live without you." She whispered.

"So marry me." He told her and handed her a ring he'd bought earlier for her.

"You can't be serious!" She told him.

"I'm dead serious, I'm taking you and our son, and I'm making an obligation for life." Kili told her firmly. "I can't live without both of you. Can you live without me?" She just shook her head as a response. "Just say yes, don't be scared I'll always be there with you. If you love me even one tiny bit, please say yes." He whispered to her, she hid her face into his hair, and after what seemed a century she finally whispered into his ear a very quiet "Yes."

"Unless you want your father to die due to stress send him a text message." Kili told her with a huge smile.

"What should I write?" She asked not knowing what to do. "Just give me the phone." Kili took her mobile and later showed her the already sent message. _She said yes. Kili_

"Since this is a moment of truth for us, could you please tell me if that first night, was really your first?" Kili gently asked still holding her tightly.

"Yes, it was." She finally whispered. "I always wanted to ask you about those girls you kept going out with after we met..." She hesitantly asked.

"I was very unhappy without you, so I tried to forget. But they were never you. I never slept with any of them." He finally told her.

"What about Tasha?" She hesitantly asked.

"We were going out, having fun. But no our relation wasn't intimate." He explained.

"When I saw you with her, I wanted to die." Tauriel told him.

"I know, I saw your reaction." Kili told her. "So I came to see you the next day, and what I saw blew me off my feet."

"Did you really feel immediately connected with him?" Tauriel asked him curiously.

"The moment I saw him, I think deep inside I already knew. But it took me weeks to start asking myself that question. But It was my mother who insisted that he must be my child, when we went to visit her." He started telling her about visit at his family home. "So my uncle insisted we do a DNA test."

"You really did that?" she asked with scared eyes.

"I wanted to be sure, and since talking to you about it was difficult that was the easiest way." Kili explained. "Are you mad at me about it?"

"After all the bad mistakes I did, I have no right to be mad at you." She started sobbing gently. "I'm so sorry for all what I've done. For the time you lost with Sonny and for abandoning you. Will you ever forgive me?"

"In a way I've already forgiven you. But what you did hurt me a lot. And the same way you were scared of telling me, I'll probably always be scared of you leaving me and blocking me out again. So if you want me to really forgive you, never do anything like that again. That would kill me. You've already broken my heart once, so the second time it would be too much for me to handle." Kili confessed.

"I actually have one more thing to confess..." She started talking quietly. Kili looked at her all tense up. "You know when I moved in, and the first night you asked me about if I used protection." She went silent again and held her breath. "I lied." She finally told him. His eyes went wide with understanding.

"So you meant the last two weeks we were constantly having unsafe sex?" He asked quietly.

"I was scared you would leave me eventually, so I just dreamt of keeping more of you with me." She told him. "Are you mad at me?" She asked and glanced at him.

Instead of replying he started tickling her madly. "You little minx! You're the worst woman on this planet, I've already told you once, if you want my clothes off just say so." He started kissing her wildly. "You're not a squirrel, you're a little devil in the skin of an angel! No more secrets ever again, either you learn to tell me everything or I'll tickle you to death."

"So are you mad?" She asked in between attacks of laughter.

"Nope, the more children the better!" He finally told her, and kissed her deeply.

. . . . .

The atmosphere in Legolas's apartment was stiff. Everyone was sitting in the living, but no one was talking. Legolas was irritated and finally said "So you really think leaving them alone will work?"

"Well there is a chance it'll work." Thranduil noticed. "The best chance we've got."

"You really think there's a chance they will settle things?" Thorin finally asked.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Thranduil explained. "They are just confused stupid kids, who became parents a bit too soon. But they love each other."

"So you'll support such a union?" Thorin asked grimly.

"And you won't?" Fili demanded form his uncle.

"It's not like we have a choice, Sonny is already one and a half." Legolas told them.

"It's best for us all if they settle their problems themselves." Thranduil told them. "At first I really wanted to separate them, but after considering this carefully I decided I should give them a chance, so I suggest you do the same." He glanced at Thorin.

"We can go to court later." Thorin noticed coldly.

"True, we can always do that later." Thranduil replied.

Suddenly Thranduil's phone buzzed. And as soon as he read the message from Kili, he immediately dialled the number of his assistant. "Helen do you happen to have experience at planning weddings?" "Fine, the costs won't matter." "I was thinking about next weekend." "Everything has a price just get it done."

"So it looks like the kids will save us on court costs, but just added to weddings costs." Thranduil told Thorin.

"Dad we really don't need to hurry this. Next weekend is too soon." Legolas told his father.

"After all the stress they caused us, I think this wedding is two years too late." Thranduil replied.

"So you're not going to give them a chance to change their minds." Thorin noticed with a smirk.

"Indeed, considering how long it took them to start talking about the important part of their relationship, I'm sealing the deal as soon as possible." Thranduil replied.

"Don't you think they will want a say in this?" Fili noticed coldly.

"Who says I'm going to tell them about it?" Thranduil smiled widely. "We're going to surprise them." And Thorin replied with a cross smile.

"You'll get our guest list by morning." Thorin got up and shook hands with Thranduil.

"That would be very much appreciated." Thranduil replied. "Fili would you mind getting your brother some proper clothes for the occasion?"

"I'll call Arwen to get something proper ready for Tauriel." Legolas hesitantly told them.

"Durin meet me in my office on Monday, we still have some legal details to go through." Thranduil told him.

"Do you mind If I take my lawyer with me?" Thorin smirked again.

"By all means please do." Thranduil replied as they were leaving the flat.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Legolas brought Sonny back home, to find an enthusiastic couple clearly more live in than ever. It actually made him jealous to see them so much in love.

He told them that next weekend they're going to a family dinner, so they shouldn't make any plans.

Kili and Tauriel had made plans to go to California next week, so the family had more freedom planning the wedding and getting everything organized.

Tauriel couldn't believe it when Kili told him he got a serious job offer, and that his last project had one some kind of gaming award. So they decided to go the official interview together and take a look around. Sonny was left at Dis's house, who was delighted to have her grandson for a few days.

During the next meeting Thorin and Thranduil agreed on the financing of the wedding, and tried to overcome their differences.

When the young couple came back on Thursday before their surprise wedding, Arwen informed them they would go to the family dinner separately, and that she'll pick Tauriel up in the morning.

Arwen had arranged everything, she loved the idea of the surprise wedding for the two hopeless young lovers. She appointed a hairdresser, a manicurist and a make-up artist. Tauriel was really surprised with all this pampering, but Tauriel brushed her off saying a girl needs to look better than good when meeting the family of her future husband. The hardest part came when she had to force Tauriel to try on the stunning wedding dressed she bought. Tauriel just stopped dead seeing the outrageously gorgeous gown, it was evident it couldn't be anything but a wedding gown. But Arwen was persistent and soon Tauriel was dressed up like a princess and without words glaring at her view in the mirror.

"Do you like it?" Arwen asked hesitantly.

"It's perfect." Tauriel asked with tears in her eyes.

"I hope got the right size..." Arwen inspected the length of the dress.

"It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen." Tauriel was touched.

"No crying! You're makeup will wash away!" Arwen demanded. "Let's go the limo should be here in a minute."

"Arwen, what's going on?" Tauriel asked scared.

"It's the happiest day of your life." Arwen gave Tauriel a kiss on the cheek. "No hesitating. Just happiness awaits you."

Fili didn't have a hard time with Kili. He knew the tuxedo would fit fine, and just saying that it's going to be a really fancy dinner was enough to make Kili laugh at the clothes and try them on. Fili forced him to tie his hair neatly. Soon they got into the car, and headed towards the fancy restaurant where the party was going to be held.

As soon as Kili arrived there he instantly knew what was going on. He was so surprised to see a priest and the way the room was decorated. Fili swiftly forced him to go to the priest to wait for the bride. "Who's idea was this?" Kili sniggered at his brother. "A conspiracy of Uncle and old Mirkwood." Fili replied. "I should have known they would think of something like this." Kili smiled. A moment later Arwen, the first maid was standing at the other side of the priest waiting for the bride to come down. Kili could feel his heart tumble while looking down the aisle, and soon she appeared more stunning than ever. Thranduil was holding her hand and walking her down the aisle. Kili was holding his breath so badly he thought he would die. The feeling of happiness made him exonerated. He could see she was shaking, but their eyes were locked. As soon as she reached him, he could hear her take a deep breath, so he smiled at her. As they gave each other rings symbolising their marriage both could only think about how perfect their life had become.

After the ceremony Dis gave Tauriel their son, and they had their first real family photo taken, and later they had to make hundreds of photos with all the family that arrived.

During the wedding reception the family was surprised to hear that the young couple were moving to California, because Kili got a job in one of the biggest computer companies. Thorin just sniggered that he never thought games could bring any money, and was surprised to hear that one day Kili was actually planning to open his own company once he gets more experience.

The guests had lots of fun, and the party lasted till early morning hours.

As Tauriel later lay in her husband's arms, she could only think that her life couldn't be more perfect.

THE END

A new story coming up soon ;)


End file.
